A deeper emotion
by ssllww
Summary: A really bad title, I know. First fanfic I have done. I have changed Mary and Charles' circumstances. Mary is 20, she has not been married to Matthew (he hasn't been a character or potential character), Charles is a very good lawyer who is the heir to the Duke of Somerset.. They are now engaged to be married. Includes many character from season 4. The characters views are not mine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Don't you understand Tony? I don't love you.'

'But Mary, how can you love Charles. He is just a commoner'

'Don't call him that...' she shook her head in disapproval whilst she spoke. He interrupted her.

'He is a lawyer, a damn good one, yes. You deserve better. He has little land, Mary. He is not one of us... you hated him a few months ago.' Tony Gillingham's voice was full of spite as he said this.

'Tony... He is... ' once again she was cut off by him.

'We have known each other for years; does that mean anything to you, at all?' Mary exhaled, slowly. She paused and responded

'We knew each other till we were seven, and didn't meet again till 6 months ago. That is 13 years Tony.' He opened his mouth to protest, she continued 'Charles, in all his right should be a marquis. He is heir to the Dukedom of Somerset.'

'So you care for titles and money now?' he replied in degust. Mary was losing her patience, but it did not show in her face. Well she rolled her eyes, perhaps.

'I don't, and if you insist on knowing me that well, then you should know that. He told me once I had accepted him.' Tony looked at her, and she could help being pitiful 'Alas Tony, I am cold with you. Charles makes me laugh, I cannot help but love him' she gave him a half smile and began to walk down the stairs in silence.

She was greeted by Charles walking in with Evelyn behind him. Charles stopped at the foot of the stairs and waited for her, smiling. She could not help returning the smile. She said before she began to speak. 'I told Gillingham, he didn't take it well' the three began to walk in the direction of the library, Charles chuckling at the thought of Mary's conversation with Gillingham. Charles spoke as they reached the door, 'I'm not surprised, he doesn't like it when he doesn't get what he wants.' She laughed in agreement; Charles continued 'I might take a walk before dinner. Do you want to join me, I'll tell you all the thrilling details about the case' She shook her head ' I never thought you would say thrilling and case in the same sentence, I would like to but I must help Mama control Rose on the preparations for papas birthday surprise.' She said dryly. He laughed at her tone 'you could be more enthusiastic.' He kissed her on the cheek, and turned to go back outside. Mary called after him 'White tie for dinner, Granny will be there. Though she ought to get used to the real world'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mary walked down the stairs in her evening gown as the Dowager Countess arrived. She kissed her grandmother on the cheek 'Everyone is in the Drawing Room. Carson' she turned to speak to him

'Yes milady,'

'Has Mr Blake returned from his walk?'

'No, milady, he hasn't, although I think lord Gillingham has gone to find him when he changed.' Mary opened her mouth to thank him, when Gillingham entered. He had blood on his hands. Mary asked him 'Tony why have you got blood on your hands?' fear was creeping up into her mouth, she felt her throat tighten.

'Umm... well I got caught on a few brambles whilst tiring to find Mr Blake' she took one of his hands and looked at it. 'You must tell us where, we cannot allow that. Where are you bleeding from? Your suit is intact and your hands have not a scratch. He looked at her dead in the eye and replied 'I found Mr Blake, he didn't feel like dinner' Mary went white clasped her hand to her mouth and let out a cry. 'James, take Gillingham upstairs to his room, Molesly call the police. Carson, organise a party to look for him' by this time the majority of the family had emerged from the drawing room, unaware of the recent events.

'Mary, what could be the matter?' asked Robert gently. Mary was in too greater shock to reply. Carson replied for her 'Mr Blake, as we understand, has been attacked' the whole family were absorbed by a state of shock. Eventually Evelyn asked 'Who by?

By this time Mary had gathered more strength, though 'Lord Gillingham has blood on his hands', was all she could say. A gasp was let out by the family. Robert quickly ordered Toms, Evelyn's and his own coat, and the left through the still open door. Cora came up to Mary, sobbing in silence, and embraced her. Mary just stood still, oblivious to everything around her. Cora spoke quietly in reassurance to her, to no avail. Edith turned to Molesly, who had finished calling the police, 'Molesly will you please call the doctor'

'Yes of course milady.' Although, his reply was muffled by the sound of Marys not so quiet sobbing.

'Mary, we have to prepare for Charles being in a bad state' her mother's voice spoke softly to her. 'Go to the library with Rose and Edith and get someone to make you a pot of tea' Mary was lead off by rose with a hand around her shoulders. Cora beckoned to Edith and waited till Mary was inside the library. 'Make sure she doesn't see him till the doctors been.' Edith nodded silently and turned to join Mary and Rose.

Violet, who was still standing behind Cora, suddenly spoke. 'What shall I do?'

Cora jumped slightly forgetting that Violet was still here. 'I'm sorry that tonight... that tonight isn't a happy one.' Violet approached and put a hand on Cores arm. 'I am only concerned about Mary and Charles now; I can live with dinner being delayed.'

'Dinner!' Cora exclaimed 'I doubt Mrs. Patmore knows of the events. I must tell her to delay.' With that she turned to go down to the kitchen. Violet inquired to an empty hall, 'then what shall I do?'

She turned and went to the library as the tea was being delivered. She sat down in a chair man tried to convince herself it was not happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Outside, with the party looking for Charles Blake._

'This is a ghastly business' said Robert 'Carson, did Mr. Blake say where he might walk to?'

'No my Lord, he did not.'

There was a shout from Tom; 'I think I've found him, he is on the bench' Tom and Evelyn ran over to the bench, where, indeed they found Charles. 'Heis just about consciouses shouted tom again. Charles moved his lips and spoke almost too quiet to be heard 'Mary? Where is she?' tom replied, 'she is still at the house' by that time Carson and Robert had joined them. Robert knelt beside Charles 'My poor chap. Evelyn go back to the hose and see if the doctor has arrived and send back James and tell Molesly to take James place.' Evelyn began to jog back to the house, returning again in a few minutes with both Thomas and James. Between Tom, Thomas, Evelyn and James they lifted Charles and carried him to the house and up to Charles' room.

There was a knock n the door and Cora entered with the doctor behind her. The doctor examined Charles for what seemed like hours. 'The wounds are superficial, nothing that won't heal quickly. He will need to rest for tonight and obviously be cleaned up.' 'Thank you doctor' replied Robert, 'Could you speak to Lady Mary and tell her this, I'm not sure if she will believe it from anyone but you' 'of course my lord'

Down in the library, there was almost silence, Mary holding her tea in her hands, not drinking. Edith with a hand gently placed around her sisters shoulders and rose was quietly fidgeting. The doctor said, addressing Mary, 'Mr Blake's wounds are superficial. It will heal within a few days. He is resting now' Marys voice had gone unusually small 'May I see him?' she asked specifically to her mother. Cora nodded in reply and Mary left the room.

'Thank you doctor' Cora said when her daughter had left. 'Will you stay for some tea?'

'No thank you, I better get back.' And he turned to leave and was let out of the house by Carson.

Mary entered Charles room and went smoothly to his bead quietly dismissed the maid, who was cleaning his face and arms, and sat beside him. She held his head and cleaned his face, all of her coldness gone. He opened his eyes, at the new touch and smiled and whispered 'Lady Mary Crawley seen here doing her unusual duties of caring for the needy' he chuckled at himself. 'Ah, laughing at your not so witty remarks? You must be felling better!' she smiled and held his hand slightly tighter.

Robert spoke 'we shall go down now, leave you two alone.' He smiled. 'Thank you,' Mary said 'I cannot thank you enough for finding him.' They all smiled and Robert squeezed her shoulder gently as they left.

'I was worried Charles, so worried.' Tears began to fall again and he lifted his hand to wipe them away. He placed his hand against her cheek 'I am fine, no need to worry, and my love. It was Gillingham wasn't it.'

He searched her face for a reply. She nodded. 'I knew he doesn't like our engagement, I never thought he would do this.' He smiled and his eyes started closing, Mary gently bent down to gently kiss him. He smiled at her kiss and allowed himself to sleep. Mary found a blanket in the wardrobe and covered him gently with it. She closed the curtains and turned to the door and went out silently, wishing tonight was a dream, a horrible dream.


End file.
